¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Deidara!
by Time Death
Summary: Maldito el día en que conoció a Tobi, y maldito el día en el que se le ocurrió hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Es que acaso no sabe que los criminales clase S no festejan? Bueno, tal vez si lo hacen... pero MUY a su manera.


**Disclameir: **Naruto no es mío.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Dei-kun!**

* * *

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara-sempai!—La chillona voz de Tobi lo aturdió de sobre manera y el inesperado flash lo dejó ciego momentáneamente. Oh, no… ¿También habían traído cámara?

Suspiró y volvió a mirar la hora. Veinte minutos. Sólo veinte minutos habían pasado desde que había comenzado toda esa estupidez humillante y denigrante.

Joder, el hubiera querido pasar su cumpleaños creando algo, o descubriendo un nuevo tipo de explosivo, o incluso con una—ejem—dama de compañía ¿Pero eso? Eso era simplemente tan… estúpido…

Y es que quién iba a creer que el imbécil de Tobi armaría esa "amigable reunión" para festejar su cumpleaños. ¡Precisamente en su cumpleaños! A él le gustaban las fiestas, obviamente, pero tener una reunión de cumpleaños con diez criminales clase S no era ni aproximadamente la clase de celebración que Deidara se había imaginado.

_Joder…_

Y para colmo de males, la "cosa" (porque, pensándolo bien, a eso ni siquiera podía llamársele reunión) era sorpresa, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de explotarse a sí mismo, cosa que seguramente habría hecho si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba al regresar a la base.

Maldito sea Tobi, maldito sea Kisame, malditos sean Itachi, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, y Kakuzu.

— ¡Sonríe, Deidara-_kun!—_Se burló Kisame. La verdad es que la cara de su compañero lo estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Deidara hizo amague de sacar una araña explosiva de su capa, pero justo en ese momento Kakuzu chocó contra él, derribándolo de la silla.

Al parecer, Tobi quería que alguien además de él se sacara fotos con el "agasajado" (palabras de Tobi) por lo que eligió a Itachi para ese fin. El aludido se negó rotundamente a hacer tal cosa—No me toques o te mato— pero le ahorró a Tobi más amenazas de muerte y empujó a Kakuzu hacia Deidara.

En fin, pobre Deidara.

Cayó sobre una de las marionetas de Sasori, que inmediatamente después de estar en contacto con Deidara comenzó a sacar diversas armas punzo-cortantes que asustaron al joven en demasía.

Soltó un exclamación y se incorporó con rapidez, mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ese era el peor cumpleaños que había tenido, que ojalá no hubiera nacido, y que en toda su vida no había hecho algo tan ridículo como eso.

Kisame estaba a punto de llorar de la risa, y el "agasajado" echaba chispas por los ojos.

Tobi trataba de calmar a Sasori que estaba enfadadísimo ya que Deidara había roto la cabeza de su marioneta al caer sobre ella.

Pein estaba en un rincón de la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido y salir de allí en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, mientras que Konan pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Zetsu estaba parado en medio de la habitación, una parte de su cara (la negra) maldecía su suerte por entrar en una organización formada por retrasados mentales, y la otra parte reía con despreocupación de las payasadas de sus compañeros.

Hidan y Kakuzu había comenzado una partida de póker, en la cual ambos hacían trampas y ninguno ganaba.

Deidara corrió hacia Kisame dispuesto a asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente cuando tropezó con Pein, que había visto su oportunidad para escapar. El rubio cayó al suelo y el líder de la organización se tambaleó peligrosamente, logró incorporarse, vociferó que todos eran una bandada de idiotas, que por suerte para ellos eran demasiados como para matarlos a todos juntos y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ruido que nadie escuchó, ya que Kisame al ver caer por segunda vez a Deidara río más fuerte aún, y, risueño, se sirvió uno de los tantos bocadillos que había en la habitación. Desgraciadamente, ese "bocadillo" era un pedazo de pescado (parecido al sushi) con el que Sasori había estado experimentando, y apenas lo probó comenzó a tener arcadas y violentos espasmos.

Deidara se regodeaba de la desgracia de su compañero, mientras Konan le gritaba a Sasori por la irresponsabilidad de dejar un pescado envenenado junto a los bocadillos y Tobi se unía a la partida de póker de los otros dos Akatsuki.

De repente, Tobi se levantó con un grito de victoria—¡¡Gané, gané!!— en el mismo momento en el que Sasori le pide a Konan permiso para dejar morir a Kisame y así comprobar los efectos del veneno, mientras Itachi comenzaba a leer un libro—Icha Icha Paradise— que se había encontrado "tirado" (Palabras de Itachi)

Konan se disponía a matar a Sasori usando un cuchillo de papel, mientras que Itachi soltaba una risilla entre dientes—quién lo diría, Jiraiya sabe escribir— Deidara empujaba con un palito a Kisame que ya no se movía, y Kakuzu y Hidan comenzaban a perseguir a Tobi por toda la habitación, alegando que nadie podía ganar así de rápido y exigiendo que les devolviera su dinero.

Zetsu, ya aburrido, se dedicó a leer el libro de Itachi por detrás de su espalda, mientras Konan decidía no matar a Sasori hasta que arreglara a Kisame, Deidara exclamaba: "Lo siento, perdimos a Cara-pez" y Tobi se subía al techo para que sus "amigos" no lo mataran.

Sasori, muy decepcionado, le dio el antídoto a Kisame, Deidara se sirvió un pedazo de torta, Konan comenzó a confeccionar un tulipán de papel, y Kakuzu y Hidan alcanzaron a su compañero.

Itachi y Zetsu seguían ensimismados en el libro, mientras Konan salía de la habitación, Sasori arreglaba su marioneta y cierta pareja de akatsuki ponía de cabeza a su compañero y lo zarandeaban, ocasionando que las pertenencias que éste guardaba en el bolsillo—Dinero— fuera a parar al piso y posteriormente a las manos de sus camaradas.

Deidara terminó el trozo de pastel—alegando que por lo menos había algo allí que era decente—, Tobi lloriqueaba por el dinero perdido y Kakuzu y Hidan salían de la habitación en busca de un lugar tranquilo para jugar al póker y poder hacer trampas como Dios manda.

Tobi comenzó a importunar al "agasajado" sobre preguntas sobre sexo, mientras que Sasori apretó por accidente un botón en su marioneta, y un rayo de chakra salió disparado de la misma para darle justo al pequeño libro que cierto Uchiha tenía en sus manos.

Ambos lectores dirigen lentamente la mirada hacia el akatsuki responsable. En sus ojos se puede notar que ellos no ven la destrucción del libro como una broma— Kori estaba a punto de dar a luz al hijo del hermano de la madre de su mejor amiga— y se van acercando lentamente al pelirrojo.

Éste anuncia con inexpresividad (sí, claro) que la fiesta ha sido un asco y que hubiera preferido irse de misión que presenciar semejante mierda de evento, y se retira rápidamente a sus aposentos, seguido de cierta pareja akatsuki con francas intenciones asesinas.

Finalmente, solo quedaron en la habitación Deidara y Tobi.

— ¿Le gustó la fiesta, Deidara-sempai?—Dijo con la voz que siempre lo aturdía.

—Hn—Pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y sonrió—No estuvo mal…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff... casi que no llego. Recién hoy me acordé que era el cumpleaños de Deidara y, ah, la presión...

Jaja ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Así es como yo me imagino que sería una fiesta de cumpleaños en Akatsuki, descontrol total (yeah)

Así que pooorfaaaaa (voz de Tobi) ¿Me dan un review como regalo para Dei-kun? Prometo que él los va a recibir ;)


End file.
